


Mini-break

by Em_Jaye



Series: Good Madness [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Quickly written fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jaye/pseuds/Em_Jaye
Summary: "May your coming year be filled with magic and dreams and good madness"-Neil GaimanFourth of July





	Mini-break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written...quite quickly. I'd made peace with the fact that I wasn't going to write anything for Cap's 100th because I've run out of time. But here we are!
> 
> And while it's not TECHNICALLY about his 100th birthday...it's something for our boy. A blessed Stevemas to all!

Darcy was happy.

Pink from the sun and with dirty, sandy feet and saltwater wind curling through her hair, she couldn’t have been happier that she’d taken Steve up on his last-minute plan to spend the Fourth of July in a cramped little hotel room on the Jersey shore.

His impulsive vacation plans had coincided with the bakery’s annual cockroach extermination and Charlotte’s week in the Catskills at Girl Scout camp.

With their usual obligations paused for a week, they’d thrown a few changes of clothes and bathing suits in a bag and rented a car to drive the few hours down the coast with the windows down. Tuesday had passed wandering around the little beachy town while they waited to check in to their hotel. Browsing through thrift shops and flipping through decades of old sundresses and graphic tees trying to tempt each other into buying some of the more ridiculous knick-knacks that lined the shelves.

The Fourth itself had been spent almost entirely at the beach, soaking in the vitamin D they both denied themselves most days.

“How’s your book?” Steve asked, glancing over at her over the tops of his sunglasses.

Darcy turned the page of the romance novel she’d bought the day before. “Filthy,” she said with a grin.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

She nodded. “Oh yeah.”

“Care to share?”

She felt herself blush under her sunburn. “You want me to read you this smut here? In public? Where there are children around?”

Steve’s grin didn’t fade. “Well,” he glanced around. “You can use your inside voice.” He shifted closer and rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand.

Darcy sighed and flipped back a page to give a little bit of context. _“Her bountiful, pert breasts jiggled as her hand moved upon him, the petal-pink nipples making his mouth water for a taste. Her ash-blond hair swung about her upper arms, and downwards, cloaking the luscious curves of her waist and hips, matching the groomed hair between…”_ she looked up and bit her lip. “I can’t read this out loud,” she stated.

“Come on,” he teased, “it’s just getting good.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “You’re terrible.”

Steve reached out and let the back of his hand trail over the curve of her waist. “I can figure out how that sentence ends,” he teased with another sinful grin. “If you’re too shy to read it.”

Darcy rolled her eyes a second time and, flustered, returned her eyes to the page. “— _her thighs. A place he hoped to settle between very shortly, for the rest of this cold winter’s night.”_ Steve snorted, but she kept reading, her blush deepening with every line. “ _He knew exactly why Diana had invited him to her home and into his bed. It wasn’t just because of his reputation as a legendary lover—”_

“That’s sweet, she wants him for more than just his legendary cock,” Steve interjected with another chuckle.

“Shh and listen,” Darcy countered with a grin before she continued, _“He breathed heavily. “I was under the impression the Baron, Douglas Hennessey kept you.”_

“Oh shit, there’s a Baron involved?”

“Caught between a Baron named Dougie and a legendary lover who’s hung like a horse,” Darcy clucked her tongue and shook her head. “What is a girl to do?”

Steve snorted again. “Well, it sounds pretty obvious what’s she’s going to do.”

Darcy cleared her throat and adopted a deeper, breathier voice for the next line. _“Doogie is merely a boy.” She lent forward, her silky tresses tickling his groin, making his balls tighten further. Her tongue teased his member, heightening his need for what was to come, her mouth fully upon him. She drew back, an assessing glint in her eyes. “Why settle for Doogie when I can have a real man.”_ She stopped, unable to help her giggles and looked up, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip again.

“What?” Steve asked, his smile stuck at the corner of his lips.

She reached a hand over and ran her thumb across the contour of his cheekbone. “You have freckles,” she said softly.

Steve turned his head and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the center of her palm. “You’re starting to get burned,” he noted, reaching for the sunscreen. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, waving her hands away when she offered to reapply her own lotion. “You keep reading,” he insisted, making her giggle again. “I’ll stand guard over this ivory splendor.”

“My hero,” she sighed and flipped onto her stomach, so Steve could reach her pink shoulders and back. “I’d take you over a million Doogies any day.”

She heard the smile in his voice. “Don’t you just say the sweetest things.”

 

***

 

By the time they climbed the stairs to their room, Darcy felt drunk on sunshine and fireworks and kisses. Steve kept her close as he locked the door and pulled her back with him as he collapsed back on the squeaky king-size bed, landing her on top, her knees pinned on either side of his hips. He stretched up to hold her face and kissed her softly, slowly.

Darcy opened her eyes and caught sight of the clock—11:45pm. She hummed in protest and pulled away. “One second,” she promised, breathlessly.

“What?”

“Just give me a second,” she said playfully as she untangled herself and got to her feet. “And close your eyes.”

Steve sat all the way up and frowned in confusion. He shifted on the bed so his back was against the pillows. “Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “So that I can tell you exactly what I have planned,” she said with a scoff. She pointed to him expectantly. “Close ‘em! It’ll only take a second.”

He did as she asked and crossed one ankle over the other. “Is this some role-playing thing?” he asked, a grin in his voice as she scurried quickly the mini-fridge and the top-secret container she’d hidden in a Tupperware of berries she’d brought for the road trip. “Am I going to open my eyes and see you dressed like a French maid or something?”

She retrieved her quarry and closed the fridge, pulling the final two accoutrements from her purse before she returned to the bed. “I didn’t have time to dig out my French maid costume,” she said without missing a beat. She straddled his legs again and stuck the striped red and white candle in the lemonade-flavored icing and lit it with a quick flick of her thumb on her lighter.

Eyes still closed, Steve’s frown deepened. “Wait—you have a—”

“Open your eyes!” she commanded, cutting him off impatiently.

Steve’s eyes opened slowly blinking her back into focus. His gaze fell on the cupcake in her hand and the lit candle and he let out an affectionate sigh. “How’d you find out?”

She grinned proudly. “Charlotte told me,” she assured him. “Before she left for camp. I had no idea you were a Yankee Doodle baby.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just about the only thing I know for sure about my birth,” he admitted.

“Why keep it such a secret?” she asked with a laugh. “It’s your birthday.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It was always overshadowed by the Fourth and when I was growing up, it was always more of an afterthought…” he shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know—it just never seems like it’s something worth celebrating.”

“Okay, come on,” she insisted, and held out the cupcake. “This is as big of a deal as I’ll ever make of it,” she promised. “But birthdays are kinda special and I insist you don’t pass the whole day without making a wish.” She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. “And if you play your cards right,” she added, “I might even make it come true.”

“Well in that case,” he leaned forward and extinguished the melting candle with a quick exhale.

Darcy plucked the candle from the frosting and offered the base to him for a taste. “Did you make a wish?”

He nodded and sucked the icing from the bottom of the candle. His eyes widened. “What kind of cupcake is this?”

She smiled again. “Blueberry lemonade,” she said simply. “Your favorite.”

“How did you remember that?”

“Magic,” she said and swiped her pinky along the edge of the cake for a taste of the frosting herself. “So what’d you wish for, birthday boy?” she asked as she sat back on her heels and set the cupcake beside them on the Tupperware lid she’d commandeered as a plate. “Something I can help with?” She watched his expression shift slightly, a hint of nervousness passed over his features. “Come on,” she teased. “It’s your birthday—I can be pretty accommodating.”

“No,” he laughed. “I mean, sure, yeah, obviously,” he shook his head. “No, I mean, I have a…” he shrugged. “I guess it’s a wish. But I don’t want to you to think you have to go along with it just because I asked on my birthday.”

She tilted her head to one side, trying not to let her own nerves get the better of her. “Try me,” she dared, suddenly sounding braver than she felt.

“I uh…” he stopped and cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you’d consider moving in with me. Us,” he corrected himself. “Obviously. Us.”

Darcy blinked in surprise and sat back again. “That’s…a big step,” she said needlessly. “Are you sure?”

Steve reached out and pushed her hair back behind her ear. “I’m a hundred percent sure,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t do that to Charlotte if I wasn’t. But you don’t have to answer right now. I want you to think about it.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod and smile.

“Okay,” he echoed and leaned in to kiss her.

“I thought about it,” she said before their lips touched. “And I say yes.”

Steve pulled back, a cautious smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Darcy, you don’t have to—”

“I know I don’t have to,” she assured him. “But I don’t need to think it over, Steve. I love you and I want to live with you—you _and_ Charlotte.” She shrugged. “I’m there all the time anyway,” she reminded. “And if you’re as sure about this as I am…” she reached out and laced their fingers together. “Then I don’t see a reason not to.”

His brow furrowed. “What about your apartment?”

She shrugged. “I’ll sell it. Throw the money into savings or something. It was my mom’s apartment anyway,” she added. “I just paid it off with the life insurance and never had a compelling enough reason to move out.”

“Still, there are some things to think about…”

Her shoulders moved again. “Then we’ll think about them after we get home,” she said and leaned forward again and wound her arms around his neck. “Right now, I’m more interested in lavishing birthday attention on my soon-to-be roommate, on this, his fortieth—”

“Thirty-eighth!” Steve interjected abruptly, sounding almost panicked.

She scooted closer and amended her statement with a grin. “On this, his _thirty-eighth_ year.”

Steve pulled back just slightly and smiled down at her. “You know, this is one of the best Fourth of Julys I’ve ever had,” he admitted softly.

Darcy smiled and reached over to the cupcake to swipe up a dollop of icing with her thumb. “Happy birthday, old man,” she whispered and stole a quick kiss before she smeared frosting across his lips.

 

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> So Darcy's smutty novel is "A Promise of More" by Bronwen Evans and you can read the whole filthy exchage here: https://www.bronwenevans.com/
> 
> Also, I started a podcast to talk about fics and fandom and if you want to hear me laugh at my own jokes and talk about Cap and other things, like Harry Potter and probably Teen Wolf or some shit, get it up in your ears: ishipitpod.com
> 
> And if nothing else, come and play with me at @idontgettechnology on Tumblr. 
> 
> Ain't no party like a Darcyland party, after all.


End file.
